Our Lovely Daughter Chiyo
by Arl0322
Summary: Misaki and Usagi are parents now taking care of their 6 year old daughter chiyo. As we all know Usagi doesn't like children. But will Chiyo change that being the only daughter they have? Will traveling to california bring this family Together or Apart?
1. Chapter 1

Our lovely daughter Chiyo part 1

Usagi POV:

How in the world did I ever get convinced to go on a plane all the way to America?

I got one word for you

Chiyo.

It is all because of her that I'm on this stupid flight all across the world to go to California.

_It all started out like a normal day like any other. I was typing on my laptop finishing my manuscript while Misaki was vacuuming around the then comes bursting out of her room shouting, " let's go to California!" Misaki then turn the vacuum off and I close my laptop._

_ The room was dead silent._

_ Chiyo then walked downstairs saying "I just found out my long lost best friend is going on an vacation to California and this is the only chance for me to see her." she then tugged onto Misaki's shirt "please mommy she was my best friend and you have a break of work for a while." Misaki then looked at me " well I can't afford a ticket right now for all of us and I don't want to burden your father"_

_ that's one of the many things I loved about Misaki he never wants to be a burden to anyone. Also how his green eyes sparkle whenever he smiles. It makes me smile as well. I sighed and looked at Chiyo. Her short brown hair was tied into a ponytail. Her lavender eyes shinned due to the lighting. She looked up at me with an innocent smile on her face looking hopeful._

_ I then looked at her and said "if you can afford your own ticket then I'll pay for me and Misaki's tickets." her face lit up and she ran to hug me "Thank you" she said. "Yeah yeah just go back to your room." I said and started playing with her hair. She let go of me and nodded and ran upstairs to her room._

_ Chiyo is misaki and my 6-year-old daughter._

_ I don't really like children but Misaki ended up getting pregenet because he contained some female genes inside him. So after we had sex he told me the news. I wasn't that excited but I loved Misaki so much that I didn't even care. This was something he wanted and whatever he wants I will give to him._

_ Misaki still wants me to bond more with our daughter but I was so afraid of raising our daughter since my parents were never there for me._

_ So anyway the next day rolls around. I was sitting on the couch reading the paper. Misaki was making breakfast. "Hey Usagi-san can you get Chiyo from her room breakfast is almost ready." Misaki said. I got of the couch and kissed Misaki's forehead and said "alright." I than preceded to go up the stairs into Chiyo's room. I opened the door and didn't see her. I panicked but she was probably just in the bathroom. I closed her door and went down the hall to the bathroom. The door was open and still no sign of her. I than ran all around the house looking in every single room. There was still no sign of her._

_ Where in the world did she go?_

To be continued...

**So what do you think of my story and just so you yaoi loving fans know ahead of time this story will NOT be focussed around misaki and usagi-sans relationship. Instead the first few parts will be focussed around usagi-san finally learning to bond with his daughter Chiyo.I will add some romantic stuff for ALL the couples sooner or later but this story will mostly be related around love and family. Thats why it is rated K+. So hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Lovely Daughter Chiyo Part 2

Usagi's Story/POV

I went to the kitchen to see Misaki sitting at the table with a plate of eggs and toast.

_ He smiled "where is our lovely daughter Chiyo?" misaki asked._

_"Umm... ugh... I don't know how to tell you but..." I was about to explain that his daughter was missing._

_I could see the worry in Misaki's face._

_But this happened_

_"Hi mommy and daddy is breakfast ready I'm so hungry."chiyo said bursting through the front door._

_ I stood there in complete shock._

_ "Yes sweetie come sit down." misaki said. She nodded and sat down._

_ Where the heck was she?_

_ I sat down at the table as well. "Thank you for the food." we all said and began to eat._

_ I ate slowly with only one word repeating over and over in my head_

_ Unbelievable._

_ Also to get something straight the only reason I worried about her is only because misaki loves her so much...not that I care about her. I hate children especially ones that try to take my place as misaki's number 1._

_"mom this food is so yummy." Chiyo said._

_ "Thank you sweetie." Misaki said._

_ "You should be a chef mommy."misaki giggled. I looked down at my food_

_ I know how happy Misaki is when Chiyo is around I just wished that the happiness would come from me his lover. _

_ I love him so much._

_ So anyway after breakfast I washed the dishes.I actually have been getting better at cleaning._

_ "Hey Usagi I'm going to go to the grocery store I'll be back in a hour." Misaki said putting his jacket on._

_ I got away from the sink and kissed his lips._

_ I released and said "be back soon."_

_ misaki blushed and said "o-ok" grabbing his bag and running out the door._

_ I smiled and closed the door behind him. I than went upstairs to chiyo's room._

_ As soon as I leave the room I should know the whole story about this morning._

To be continued...

**Part 2 is here yay :) actually i wrote 5 parts to this but there is gonna be like 20-30 chapters and a sequel so i need to get busy *Starts rapidly typing*. So what do YOU guys think chiyo was doing? Also please tell me what you like/hate about this story in the reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Our Lovely Daughter Chiyo part 3

Still Usagi's Story so his Pov:

_I entered chiyo's room._

_ It was a typical room for a six year old except there were more books than toys._

_ She was laying on her bed reading magic tree house._

_ She noticed that I was in the room and smiled._

_ "hi daddy is there something you need."she asked putting her book down._

_ I looked her straight in the eyes I wasn't going to be blinded by her cuteness._

_ "Yes there is I want answers I know for a fact that you weren't in the house and I want to know the whole story where were you?"I said._

_ She looked at me blankly but her face lit up and she grabbed a box from under her bed._

_ "I was selling some books and toys to pay for my ticket for California." she opened the box._

_ There was $122.56 in the box._

_ "How in the world did you get this much money." i asked_

_ she sat up and went into the reading room where all the books were.I followed her._

_ She grabbed one of my boys love books off the shelf._

_ I completely froze._

_ She than spoke "my toys didn't really sell that well so I looked around the house and grabbed one of each book to sell, these books with the pictures of you and mommy were the best sellers."_

_ lucky for me I always have extra copies of all my books but this didn't fix the problem._

_ I knelled down to reach her height. " Chiyo you should tell me or mommy that you were selling things and I could've gave you things that we didn't need so you could sell them."_

_ Most of those things would have been gifts from my family._

_ I continued "and you should never touch and especially never read those books with me and mommy on the cover."_

_ Chiyo looked confused and the expression turned to anger. " Why can't I look at the books with you and mommy on the cover and weren't you the one who told me to get money for the ticket myself!"_

_ I was surprised she had never yelled at anyone before._

_ "you had to work for it yourself but that doesn't mean you are doing this alone and can't inform us about how you are getting money and about the books they are only for me and mommy because they are adult only books." I yelled._

_ The room was silent._

_ She frowned looking up at me with those lavender eyes with hints of gold._

_ She than started to cry, "I'm sorry daddy." she ran up and hugged me. _

_I didn't know what to do. _

_I sighed "how about I pay for the rest of your ticket if you don't tell mommy about this deal?"I asked brushing my hand against her face._

_ Chiyo smiled "deal" she said._

_ We shook on it and she went back to her room gave me the money from the box and went back to reading her book._

_ Sooner or later I ended up on a plane all the way across the world to California. _

_The little purple-eyed six year old convinced me to fly all the way across the world._

_ Damn her cuteness._

To be continued...

**Ok so the next part will be present time where they will be going to California. i don't know why i chose California. well maybe because when i wrote this me and my family were vacationing there. So please tell me what you think and remember this is my first story so please be kind. Thanks for Reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Our Lovely Daughter Chiyo part 4

Present time Usagi Pov:

So that was pretty much how I ended up on this plane.

And of course Misaki agreed with this.

In fact he was overjoyed to the fact that we were having a family vacation all together.

So the deal was she would go see her friend for five days and we would spend the next 16 days together as a family.

The flight attendant announced that we would be landing in California soon.

Chiyo was reading her fifth book out of the many books she brought with her.

Misaki was leaning on my shoulder sleeping.

He looked so cute.

I kissed his forehead and whispered "wakey-wakey".

He opened his eyes and looked over towards me "oh usagi-san good morning are we in California yet?" misaki asked still half asleep.

"I think we are just about to land." I replied.

"Oh ok." he said rubbing his eyes.

Chiyo put her book in her spongebob backpack and under the seat in front of her.

"Did you have a nice nap mommy?" Chiyo asked wearing sweatpants and an orange t-shirt.

Misaki smiled "yes I did."

"Good" chiyo said while looking out the window.

"Wow California is so much different from Japan like over there." Chiyo said while looking at the dozen swimming pools all on one lot.

"But the tall buildings are the same here." Misaki said also looking out the window.

Misaki and Chiyo kept talking about the similar things in Japan that were in California which only made me more homesick.

The plane landed and we got out, got our bags, and rented a car.

Chico was running everywhere to see everything as soon as we got of the plane grabbing every pamphlet in sight.

We all got in the car and headed over to the hotel. We checked in to the hotel and headed up to our room.

While we were heading to our room misaki asked "chiyo did you get any sleep at all during the flight?"

chiyo looked up and said "no but I finish two Harry potter books and three magic tree house books."

"Then why don't we all take a nap and go out to dinner at about 6:00." Misaki sugessted.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

"Yeah my mind needs a break from reading that much." chiyo said rubbing her hand on her forhead.

We all got to the room. It was a pretty classy room with red curtains, two queen beds, a television, and a very nice bathroom.

Chiyo dropped everything and jumped right onto one of the queen beds. Few minutes later she was asleep.

Misaki and I put all the suitcases in our room and went onto the other queen bed.

Misaki took his pants off leave only his lime green t-shirt on.

I took of my shirt and took a hold of misaki's waist and kissed him oh so quietly.

Than still kissing we jumped onto the bed still quietly so we wouldn't wake Chiyo.

We stopped kissing and misaki began to cuddle me. "I missed you during the flight but your shoulder was so warm." misaki whispered.

I smiled and kissed him again. " I missed my little misaki too." I said.

Misaki then held onto to me tighter and I wrapped my arms around him and we both drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued...

**DO YOU NOW SEE WHY I DONT DO KISSING SCENES OR SEX SCENES! well if you haven't its because i suck at it. Because every time i write something like that i turn into fangirl mode. So yeah were in present time now and i think there will be no more back stories unless i feel like it. So please tell me what you think. it will make my day :)**

**Thanks For Reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Our Lovely Daughter Chiyo part 5

Misaki pov

I woke up at about 5:00 pm with usagi-sans arms around me.

I looked over to see him still looked so beautiful when he sleeps and looks like a monster when he wakes up.

I started touching his face and kissed him. He still didn't wake up.

So I got out of bed and head in to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

Now I can understand why all of you reading this are confused about me. Well I changed.

Ever since chiyo was born usagi and me had a deal that he wouldn't force me to have sex with him while I would kiss him and hug him and say I love you just like any married couple without being stubborn or shy about it.

That is one of the main reasons Usagi hates Chiyo and i know it.

Although it is hard for both of us it is the best for Chiyo.

And I liked this deal.

But I missed usagi-san's body holding me.

But there would be days like this morning where we would just hold each other close.

I started changing out of my green shirt into a brown button shirt with jeans.

I also brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I brushed my hair and got out of the bathroom to find chiyo sitting on her bed flipping through the channels of the television.

She was wearing a white shirt with flowers on it with a white skirt.

She must have waked up and changed out here while I was in the bathroom.

Her hair was still messy. He noticed me and smiled.

Her smiles were like a puppy smiling up at you.

"Good evening mommy." chiyo said.

"Good evening chiyo did you have a nice nap?" I asked.

"Yes the best." chiyo replied with a smile on her face.

Chiyo is my little angel sent from heaven.

I sat on the bed behind her. " Hey do you mind if I brush your hair." I asked

"not at all." Chiyo said.

I started to brush Chiyo's hair. It was so smooth it took seconds to get brushed.

I finished brushing her hair and went over to usagi who was still sleeping.

I knelt down to where he was facing and started kissing his lips.

I had to wake him calmly so he wouldn't be cranky the rest of the day.

Still kissing him I got dragged on top of him.

Yup usagi was awake

. He opened his eyes and I released saying, "time to get up now." with a smile.

Luckily chiyo was so into the Pokémon show she was watching she didn't notice.

Usagi smiled and kissed the top of my head and said "alrighty then."

yes success I woke the monster usagi up calmly.

I just don't know if I can use the same trick every time.

So usagi got dressed into a tuxedo and all three of us headed of to dinner.

To Be Continued...

**Alright i know the story is a little boring now but it will get better i promise! So please bare with me until then. Also give me ideas for future chapters please :)**

**Thanks For Reading :D**


End file.
